Segunda oportunidad
by Lilith Amethyst
Summary: La tranquila vida que se le había obsequiado en Asgard parecía un milagro, era completamente distinta a lo que un santo de oro estaría acostumbrado, por lo que Deathmask aprovecharía al máximo esta segunda oportunidad, yéndose de juerga con amigos y bebiendo, y tal vez incluso descubriendo que sí tenía corazón.
1. El encuentro

Las segundas oportunidades eran preciadas en cualquiera fuese el caso, un segundo intento sería siempre bienvenido, pero aquel milagro de tener de vuelta la vida era algo completamente inalcanzable, más allí estaba el antiguo guardián de la fortaleza de cáncer, santo de Atena que había dado la vida en la lucha contra el dios del inframundo, Hades; ahí se encontraba nuevamente en pie, con un cuerpo de carne y hueso. A pesar de estar inmensamente agradecido por esta oportunidad, le inquietaba el lugar en el que había revivido, sin duda Asgard no era una ciudad cualquiera, pero lo que le causaba más extrañez era lo distinta que lucía, ya no era la fría y estéril tierra de la que se hablaba, era completamente distinta. Sin embargo el antiguo santo de oro no tenía en mente agobiarse con esos asuntos, se dedicaría a disfrutar de estas tierras, de esta vida y de esta segunda oportunidad.

La tranquila y encantadora tierra de Asgard creada por Andreas parecía una utopía, las tierras fértiles y ambiente cálido encantaban a los ciudadanos, luego de vivir décadas de oscuridad y frío era si no la más viva prueba de que éste era el representante de Odín en tierra.

Aunque al antes dorado caballero de cáncer le parecía un tanto sospechoso, decidió no tomarle mayor asunto y disfrutar de la vida que se le había tan milagrosamente regalado después de su muerte en el muro de los lamentos, o al menos ese era su plan. Se la pasaba apostando y bebiendo como nunca, aprovechando al máximo su estancia en el lugar, esa era su forma de disfrutar la vida, hasta ese entonces.

Día tras día seguía siendo echado de bares, ya fuese por armar peleas o por timar a otros jugadores en las apuestas. La monotonía empezó a molestarle, tal parecía que el mundo de un ser humano normal no era tan emocionante para un antiguo caballero de Atena.

El joven se decidió a dar un paseo por el mercado con el fin de despejarse un poco, después de todo había sentido el cosmos de otro caballero de oro hace unos días, así que pensó que tal vez lo podría encontrar.

Caminando por el lugar se dedicó a observar, parecía más bien un viejo apreciando hasta lo más mínimo del paisaje. Los ciudadanos se veían contentos trabajando en sus puestos, los transeúntes compraban asombrados por los frutos grandes y coloridos que no acostumbraban darse en esa zona de antes infértiles tierras, definitivamente Andreas era su salvador. De vez en cuando se veían pasar uno que otro guardia, preguntando cosas a los dueños de los puestos, pero todo tranquilamente, aún le parecía sospechoso, pero decidió ignorarlo una vez más.

Se acercó a un puesto de flores al que siempre acudía, la chica que trabajaba ahí parecía esforzarse mucho para cuidar a sus hermanos y eso le causaba cierta admiración.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chicos? –Preguntó lo más agradablemente que pudo permitirle su semblante al caballero de cáncer.

\- Bienvenido, gracias por venir como de costumbre. –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa Helena, la dueña de la florería, mientras se escondían tras ella sus hermanos que parecían no agradarle el desaliñado joven.

\- Parece que va todo muy bien por aquí. –Dijo fijándose en las radiantes flores que la chica ofrecía.

\- Todo es gracias a Andreas y al árbol de Yggdrasil, antes de tenerlo los cultivos no eran tan buenos.

\- ¿Es ese árbol entonces? –Se fijó entonces el caballero en el árbol que se veía a la distancia.

\- ¿Vas a querer una entonces? Te haré descuento por ser tan guapo. – Dijo la chica dulcemente, con una coqueta sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah? No son necesarios los halagos, las flores no van con chicos como… -Comenzó a balbucear avergonzado el de cabellos púrpuras mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que se percató de que no era a él a quien le hablaban.

\- Entonces llevaré una de esas radiantes rosas rojas. –Dijo encantadoramente una familiar voz para el de cáncer.

\- ¡Afrodita! –Pronunció el chico mirando a su antiguo compañero, así que éste debía haber sido el cosmos que sintió días atrás.

\- ¿Ah, se conocen? ¿Son amigos? –Les preguntó Helena con interés.

\- Eh…no, claro que no somos amigos…eh, bueno, algo así. –Respondió mirando al guapo caballero de piscis. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, llevaba un conjunto exagerado y llamativo, con una camisa rosa adornada con un lazo gris y unos ajustados pantalones blancos a la cintura y enanchados hacia el final, destacando sus elegantes tacones. Tan ridículamente radiante como siempre, no, estaba aún más radiante que de costumbre.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Máscara de la muerte? Así que era tuyo el cosmos que había sentido. –Volvió a dirigirse a la chica. –Yo soy el hermoso y valiente caballero de piscis enviado por… -Fue interrumpido el de ojos celestes por el de cáncer, quien le cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto, Helena! –Dijo nervioso arrastrando a su compañero a un callejón.

\- ¿Qué haces? Solo estaba presentándome con esa chica…siempre lo arruinas todo. –Se quejó Afrodita, inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación, en un rostro como el suyo el gesto se veía más infantil que intimidante.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedes ser un poco menos…obvio? –Preguntó molesto Máscara de la muerte.

\- ¿Obvio? Pero si me he esforzado para pasar completamente desapercibido. –Hizo un suave ademán con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra afirmaba la rosa roja que había conseguido.

\- A mí no me parece que te hayas esforzado en lo más mínimo. –Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No puedo controlar mi belleza, pareciera que donde voy me tratan como rey, ser hermoso tiene sus contras ¿sabes? –Alzó una ceja acariciando su suave cabellera celeste.

\- Tú y tus idioteces…solo trata de no ser demasiado obvio, omite eso de ser el "hermoso caballero de piscis" y esas cosas. –Hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos y dijo en tono burlesco.

\- Ah… que aburrido eres…y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer en este lugar?

\- Solo planeaba aprovechar esta vida, ya sabes, no todos los días vuelves a la vida así como si nada. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Aunque me parecen extrañas ciertas cosas no tengo intenciones de luchar por ahora.

\- Ya entiendo… creo lo mismo, no quiero luchar a menos que sea completamente necesario, de seguro hay una razón por la que hemos sido revividos en este lugar. –Seguía jugando con su cabello el ojiceleste.

\- Hasta entonces la pasaremos bien, supongo. –Le dio una amplia sonrisa al afeminado caballero, afirmando su cadera con sus manos.

\- Supongo, trata de no ser tan obvio tampoco, borracho timador. –Le alzó una ceja, burlándose de él. –Hasta pronto, Máscara de la muerte. –Se volteó para continuar su camino, levantó su mano a modo de despedida y se alejó caminando sonoramente por sus tacones.

\- Ese maldito… con que ya sabía que estaba aquí. –Murmuró para sí mismo y chasqueó la lengua.

Siguió su paseo por la ciudad sin prestar atención, Afrodita tenía razón, probablemente…no, seguramente había una razón por la que habían sido revividos en Asgard y tenía que estar preparado para ese entonces. Aunque los pensamientos lo tenían intranquilo se decidió a no prestarle mayor atención, de todas maneras se enteraría de algo si estuviese ocurriendo algún problema.

El guardián de la casa de cáncer pasó el día más relajadamente que de costumbre, sin bebidas ni apuestas, y se dirigió a la estancia en la que pasaba las noches. - _Donde estará quedándose Afrodita... –_ Preguntó para sus adentros, tal vez se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que lo viera.

El caballero de piscis le había hecho pensar un par de veces lo que hacía, después de todo no quería llamar la atención. Recostado de espaldas sobre la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus manos le seguía dando vueltas su encuentro con Afrodita, encontrarse con un caballero de Atena en estas condiciones era muy distinto a todo lo que habían vivido, además sabía que podía confiar en él, o eso quería creer.

-¡Ah! Este idiota de Afrodita… debió haberme dicho en dónde se estaba quedando… -Se cuestionaba para sí mismo. –Bueno, a ver, no puede ser muy difícil; si yo fuera Afrodita, me quedaría en… un lugar ostentoso y ridículo, lleno de flores y tonterías de color rosa, y me iría de compras a lugares estúpidamente costosos y coquetearía con medio mundo en las cafeterías y… me pregunto si se dará cuenta de lo extraño que es. –Un par de estancias costosas se le pasaron por la mente. -Tal vez pasee por el distrito adinerado de la ciudad uno de estos días… -Lanzó un sonoro bostezo, con lágrimas en los ojos. –No puede ser muy difícil encontrar a ese tipo… -Seguía murmurando sinsentidos sobre qué haría para encontrar al guardián de piscis, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta "introducción", por así decirlo, de la historia.

En unos días subiré el siguiente capítulo, besitos y gracias por leer ^^ ~


	2. Conversación

**_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews ^^ ~ Seguiré trabajando en este y el fanfic que he publicado de Camus y Milo. Sus comentarios me animan a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias :'D_**

 ** _Les dejo mi ask por si quieren hacer preguntitas ^^_ ask . fm/amethystlilith**

 ** _Espero disfruten este segundo capítulo~_**

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que DeathMask se decidiera por fin a ir en busca del hermoso caballero, por más que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza no podía, sentía que debía encontrarlo, por alguna razón creía que ese encuentro no era coincidencia, puede que hubiesen revivido en un lugar completamente ajeno a lo que acostumbraban, pero nadie le sacaba la idea de que debía encontrarse con el de piscis.

El caballero salió de su lugar de estancia y paseó por el mercado, tan agradable como siempre. Se acercó al puesto de flores de Helena como acostumbraba.

-¡Hola, Helena! ¿Todo bien por aquí? –Como siempre el joven no podía evitar verse terrorífico ante los hermanos de la chica.

-¡Hola! Pues claro que sí, con este clima nada puede ir mal. –Dijo la chica optimista.

-Por supuesto…Helena, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eh…quería saber si has visto por estos lados al tipo extravagante del otro día… -DeathMask no sabía cómo referirse al peculiar caballero.

-¿Al chico guapo que se llevó una rosa?... hm no, no lo he visto por estos días, ¿está bien?

-Supongo, lo estaba buscando...gracias de todos modos. –Se despidió el de cáncer.

-¡Espera! –Llamó la chica, DeathMask se volvió a verla. –Ten, estoy segura de que a ese chico le gustará. –Dijo Helena entregándole una rosa roja grande y fresca.

-¿Eh? Está bien, gracias… -Dijo nervioso el joven, ahora parecería que iba a una cita paseando por la ciudad con esa rosa.

Caminó sin prisa como siempre, a medida que avanzaba por los distritos las calles se volvían más amplias, las edificaciones más elaboradas y los caminos más adornados. En una plazuela se veía el césped verde y brillante, con gotas de rocío que caían de una pileta en el centro. Ya había llegado a su destino, las estancias en las que creía podía estar Afrodita no estaban lejos, y de seguro no se quedaría sentado todo el día esperando que se pusiera el sol.

En la plaza se podían ver unos cuantos niños jugando, sus madres conversando entre sí, vendedores ambulantes rondaban ofreciendo dulces y demases. Alrededor se veían tiendas de ropa y florerías ostentosas, joyerías y unos cuantos bares de etiqueta, muy diferentes a los que él solía visitar.

Mientras caminaba por la acera observando las ridículamente ostentosas tiendas se preguntaba por qué su antiguo compañero gustaba de tanto lujo. – ¿Éste idiota no puede acaso disfrutar de una buena cerveza en un bar como yo? –Dijo para sí mismo, no esperaba respuesta.

-¿En uno de tus sucios bares? –Le tocó el hombro con sus delicadas manos. -Alguien con mi elegancia jamás se rebajaría a eso. –Dijo el chico que había estado buscando.

-¡Afrodita! –Exclamó el mayor, no pensó que lo encontraría tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué acaso me vas a recibir de esa manera cada vez que me veas? –Rió burlesco, cubriéndose la boca con la punta de los dedos.

¿Ah? No seas ridículo, es solo… que no pensaba encontrarte por aquí. –Musitó sin poder creerse ni él mismo lo que decía.

-¿En serio? Lo mismo digo… ¿Estás seguro de que no me estabas buscando? –Preguntó irónicamente acercándose al de cáncer, posando sus puños en su cadera.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... solo quería…pues solo estaba paseando… -Dijo torpemente, mirando hacia otro lado, instintivamente levantó los brazos, sacando a relucir la radiante rosa roja.

-¿Oh en serio? –Dijo mirando la rosa. –Me imagino entonces que viniste desde ese polvoriento distrito hasta acá para pasear esa rosa. –Rió suavemente. –Ah vamos, eres tan obvio.

-Idiota. –Extendió su mano con la rosa, ofreciéndosela a Afrodita. –Es una de las de Helena… me la dio para ti. –Murmuró entre dientes.

-Qué dulce… -Recibió la rosa encantado, afirmándola entre sus manos y acercándola a su rostro para olerla. –Agradécele de mi parte cuando la veas. –Sonrió.

-Claro… -Dijo un tanto distraído el caballero de cáncer, los gestos de Afrodita eran tan delicados y suaves que no podía dejar de seguirlos con la mirada.

-Ahora ven, me dices que soy muy obvio y parece que fueses a robar alguna joyería paseándote por aquí tan desarreglado. –Lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! –Se quejó Deathmask tratando de soltarse del agarre del de piscis, sin tener éxito.

Luego de unos momentos de ser arrastrado el mayor ya no se opuso, pero Afrodita seguía tirándolo del brazo, la escena era completamente ridícula: Un refinado chico portando una rosa llevando del brazo a quien parecía ser un vago.

-Si vas a venir a verme como mínimo deberías estar presentable. –Dijo sin mirar atrás para ver al de cáncer.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi apariencia? Tú eres el que parece salido de un circo. –Seguía caminando llevado por el bello caballero, apenas le molestaba que lo llevara así.

-¿Un circo? Definitivamente no tienes gusto. –Se detuvo repentinamente por lo que Deathmask casi tropieza con el menor. –Ten cuidado… ahora mira –Señaló una posada más simple de lo que el caballero de cáncer se habría imaginado, pero de todas formas se veía bastante ostentosa para su gusto. –Ahí es donde me estoy quedando, para que no te pierdas otra vez. Aunque no siempre duermo ahí. –Sonrió maliciosamente. –Vamos a ese café de en frente, ya me conocen así que puedo evitar que te echen.

-Ya deja eso… no estoy tan terrible. –Frunció el ceño ya mas frustrado por las constantes burlas de su compañero, cosa que éste notó de inmediato.

-¿Seguro? Si no te conociera intentaría no toparme contigo viendo tu aspecto. –Tentó a su suerte para ver cómo reaccionaba el joven.

-Reviviste mil veces más arrogante. –Se detuvo y se soltó del agarre de Afrodita.

-Ya, no te enfades, solo estoy jugando. –Lo miró con una expresión más relajada. –Te salvas de no ser expulsado de estos lugares solo por ser guapo. –Soltó una suave risa cubriéndose los labios con una de sus manos. –Ven, vamos. –Dijo volviendo a tomar por el brazo al mayor.

-¿Eh? Espera qué estabas… -Afrodita lo ignoró y siguió su camino al lugar.

Entraron a la cafetería que Afrodita había mencionado, era simple comparada con el resto de la zona. Se sentaron en una mesa al final del local, solo habían un par de personas en el lugar por lo que podrían conversar con tranquilidad. Afrodita pidió un té de jazmín y unos bocadillos para acompañar. Deathmask solo se limitó a pedir un café cargado. Mientras esperaban su pedido el bello caballero comenzó a juguetear con la rosa, mirando fijamente al joven de cáncer.

-Entonces, ¿para qué era que me estabas buscando? –Dijo aún jugando con la rosa.

-Ya te dije que no estaba… -Se detuvo al ver la expresión del de cabellos celestes, le alzó una ceja con seriedad. –Está bien, si te estaba buscando. –Se rindió.

-Ya lo sabía, pero… ¿por qué? –Puso la rosa a un lado.

-No lo sé. –El camarero llegó con su orden. –Gracias. –El joven asintió a ambos y se retiró.

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer el misterioso? Vamos cangrejito, no tengo todo el día para pedirte que me cuentes, deberías agradecer que te doy de mi tiempo. –Sopló su taza y dio un sorbo.

-Realmente… solo estaba aburrido, pensé que podríamos… eh… pasar el tiempo juntos –Decía torpemente mientras revolvía su taza, le avergonzaba un poco decirle estas cosas al caballero, sabía que éste se sentiría más que halagado al saberlo. –Después de todo hemos vivido experiencias parecidas.

-Así que te sentías solo, no hacía falta que hicieras tanto alboroto por eso. –Le dio una media sonrisa al mayor.

-No es eso… y no me llames así. –Frunció el ceño y bebió el café. –Apenas intento acercarme a ti y te sientes con derecho de hacer lo que quieras.

-Qué extraño verte beber algo que no sea alcohol. –Volvió a burlarse el joven, haciendo que Deathmask le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte buscado. –Dejó su tazón en la mesa y se puso de pie. –No sé para qué vine en primer lugar.

-Espera. –Afrodita lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca. –No recordaba que fueses tan cascarrabias… lo siento. –Dijo lo último casi murmurando y se mordió el labio. Deathmask soltó un suspiro.

-De todos los que podrían haber revivido cerca de mí tenías que ser tú. –Volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aunque no me creas yo… también me he sentido solo. –Confesó un poco incómodo, su inquebrantable orgullo le hacía no admitir este tipo de cosas, por lo que se sentía frágil al mostrarse así. –Es como si no supiera qué hacer con esta vida, nada parece ser suficiente para no sentirme de esta manera…se siente, melancólico… no sé, es molesto. –Las palabras del de piscis sonaban sinceras.

-Te creo. –Se quedaron en silencio ambos por unos segundos, Deathmask notó que el menor miraba la taza ya vacía y la golpeaba suavemente con sus dedos. No era propio de él ponerse tan tímido. –No te molestaría entonces que nos viéramos de vez en cuando… -Dijo el de cáncer.

-Deberías quedarte más cerca de aquí. –Afrodita soltó la taza por fin y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos.

-¿Estás loco? Apenas puedo pagar el lugar en el que ya estoy quedándome… Enserio Afrodita, ¿de dónde diablos sacas dinero para todo esto? –Dijo tomando su último sorbo de café sonoramente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Deathmask. Además tú solo usas las apuestas para conseguir dinero y veo que no tienes mucha suerte. –Sonrió y levantó una ceja. –Por lo menos intenta hacer trampa si quieres conseguir algo decente.

-Ni siquiera me quiero imaginar de dónde lo sacas… -El camarero llegó con la cuenta luego de que Afrodita le hiciera un gesto.

-¡Ah! Estaba todo espléndido como siempre, muchas gracias querido. –Le dijo el de piscis a quien los atendía mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí, no te preocupes por la cuenta esta vez, corre por cortesía de la dueña. –Dijo el joven.

-Que encantadora, espero poder hablar con ella en otra ocasión para darle las gracias. –Se puso de pie junto a Deathmask e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. -¡Hasta pronto! –Afrodita tomó de la muñeca al chico de cáncer y salieron juntos de la cafetería.

-Así que esa es la forma en la que consigues las cosas.

-No es siempre así, además es lo que me gano por ser tan agradable. –Puso unos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja y soltó al de cáncer. –Deathmask yo… hay algo que debo hacer ahora. –Miró al suelo y volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Huh?... ah bueno, después de todo yo solo me aparecí por aquí.

-Espero verte pronto. –Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eso significa que tengo que volver yo a este lugar? –Preguntó simulando molestia y cruzándose de brazos. –Ya vine hasta acá, deberías ser tú el que me vaya a acompañar un rato.

-Si crees que yo volveré a pasearme cerca de esos antros estás loco… -Se quejó el de cabello largo, volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

-Quédate solo entonces. Apuesto a que no hay nadie que te divierta como yo. –Sonrió orgulloso, afirmando su cadera con sus manos.

-Ah cariño, pero si fuiste tú quien vino a verme porque estaba aburrido. –Se rió maliciosamente, el de cáncer salió de su confiada postura y le miró con recelo.

-Idiota. –Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a retirarse. –Nos vemos pronto. –Hizo un gesto de despedida mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Te estaré esperando. –Afrodita se fue en dirección contraria, Deathmask se volteó a verlo para quejarse pero ya desaparecía en la multitud.

 _Este tipo… de nuevo con eso…_ -Pensó para sí. El mayor continuó su camino de vuelta. _¿Qué era lo que debía hacer Afrodita?... y su actitud, no es igual que siempre, definitivamente está actuando extraño._ El antiguo caballero de cáncer había encontrado en qué entretenerse en esta vida, o mejor dicho, en quién hacerlo.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
